glodelaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors/Superpowers
This is a subpage of another page Welcome to the list of superpowers of the characters of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors. At these list, instead of making list for Herman and Lip, we combined them as they have same powers but Herman has no serious mode. Protagonists Lip and Herman #''' ]]Fairilu Bunshin no Justsu''' - The user can cast this name of power to split into basically 3 but when upgrade it can become 5 or 7. #'Herman Elemental Split' - Same as above but exclusively used by Herman. Lightning Lip and Herman #'Lightning Attack A' - An typical attack when the user wave his/her Fairilu key which will charge an electricity attack to the desired direction which can paralyse any entity. #'Lightning Penetration' - The same as above but without the waving preformance, but only is a colision contact. #'Lightning Attack B' - The user can cast multiple Fairilu Keys that can paralyse the opponent. On Herman, he throws Lightning swords. #'Transformation' - Transformation to its evolve form. Wind Lip and Herman #'Tornado' - The user can summon a tornado and it will move to the desire direction. #'Hurricane Uppercut' - A typical punch technique #'Tornado Movement' - The same as no. 1 but it can be riden by the user. #'Transformation' - Transformation to it's evolve. Earth Lip and Herman #'Earth Gloves' - The user can create its own gloves, so no need to use Fairilu key after it. #'Earth Capturer' - The user can hold his/her Fairilu key and hit the ground. #'Earth Strike' - A line of stone will rapidly form towards to opponent to strike it. #'Earth Power Punch' - Multiple large stones will fly towards to the opponent. #'Land of Protection' - A giant vertical stone lab will form by hitting the ground with Fairilu key or with Earth gloves. #'Transformation' - Transformation to its evolve form. Thunderstorm Lip and Herman (Lightning Lip and Herman's evolve form) #'Thunder Blade' - A red powerful sword made of out of lightning. #'Thunderstorm Attack' - May vary on episodes #'Thunderstorm Shield' - A shield is form that surround the user for couple of seconds. #'Raining Lightning' - So far, Lip's slowest attack, the user can throw a single thunder blade to the sky and it will rain lightnings. #'Lightning Movement' - The user can move fast as lightning. #'Final Verdict' - Thunderstorm Lip's strongest attack. The user will fly while holding 2 thunder blades on both hands towards to opponent. #'Serious Mode' - The powerful that make the user twice stronger. Thunderstorm Lip's serious mode is Paladin Mode. Herman has no serious modes, Cyclone Lip and Herman (Wind Lip and Herman's evolve form) #'Cyclone Hoverboard' - Her special possesion that makes her fly higher and faster than a normal Fairilu can do. #'Cyclone Forcefield' - A special type of shield that protect her from any attacks or debris. #'Cyclone Punch' - A special type of punching gloves made of wind and shaped into a tornado. #'Cyclone Ball' - A small attack made of win. #'Cyclone Rasengan' - Same as number 4 but can be spawn multiple at once. Earthquake Lip and Herman (Earth Lip and Herman's evolve form) #'Earth Golem' - Lip and Herman's special possesion. Which is a giant clone of the user itself but made of stone. #'Earth Gloves' - A special type of punching gloves, with this Lip doesn't need to use her Fairilu Key. #'Land of Protection' - Same as base counterpart but stronger and bigger. #'Earth Strike' - Same as Base Counterpart but stronger and faster. #'Earth Ravine' - With this Lip can control the land to make a big hole on the ground 50m below sea level. #'Land Slide' - With this Lip can control the land to roll giant stones to opponent or undo Earth Ravine. #'Earth Power Punch' - Same as Base Counterpart but stronger and faster. #'Earth Capturer' - Same as Base Counterpart but stronger and durable. Forms Lip Blaze Lip.png Ice Lip.png Cyclone Lip.png|Cyclone Lip (Evolved Form of Wind Lip) Earthquake Lip.png|Earthquake Lip (Evolved form of Earth Lip) Thunderstorm Lip.png|Thunderstorm Lip (Evolve form of Lightning Lip) Light Lip.png Flame Lip.png Leaf Lip.png Water Lip.png Wind Lip.png|Wind Lip Lightning Lip.png|Lightning Lip Earth Lip.png|Earth Lip Herman Category:Sub-Pages Category:Browse Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors